Legend of korra: the wedding
by Zoey X Stark
Summary: Mako and Korra are getting married but what would it be like


**Legend of Korra: the wedding**

Chapter 1

It was now 3 months since Mako proposed and I am soooo happy because it is now 2 days until my wedding but there is a problem. I DON'T HAVE A DRESS. Pema has pretty much chose everything but she said I needed to choose the dress myself but with all the trouble happening at republic city I haven't had much time to review things.

"Mako have you seen Naga?" I said as I grab my stuff from the bed.

"No Korra I haven't seen her. Why don't you try by the beach?" Mako said as he kisses my forehead for a split second before I am out of the door.

I was walking toward the exit on the way to the beach when Pema grabs me to review some of the wedding plans.

"Korra why don't you come and sit down and see the wedding decorations I have chosen" Pema said with such a strong look .

"Pema I have to find my wedding dress because without the dress , I'm not going to be ready for the wedding" I said because that was all I could say without hurting her feelings.

"OK Korra but you need to hurry because the wedding is in 2 days" Pema says while pushing me out of the exit.

Now they only thing I could do was to get the dress but where and what type of dress should I get.

"Naga what dress should I get because I have no clue?" I say worryingly.

Suddenly Naga is pushing me toward with beautiful dress shop. So I decide to walk in and everywhere there and white dresses and I am loving it.

Chapter 2

I found the dress I was look for. It was a sleek white dress that is one shoulder and from top to bottom there is lace with some of it dyed blue to represent my native heritage. So I decide to take it home and show Pema but first I run into Mako and something has happened…

"Mako what are you doing here?" I was confused

"Korra you have to hurry the island is going to be hit by a big wave" Mako rushed as her jumped onto naga.

I ride naga into the water and in no time I was at the island but before I realised it I was at the training ground with no sign of any danger but instead I fine 2 guests that come early.

"Mako you tricked me, why did you?" I say angrily

"Well you needed to see the two guest that we had brought early in case you get nervous" Mako said while guiding me toward the living room.

"who do I need to see?" I say confused

Before I knew it I saw my mom and dad in front of me and it was like I was on top of the world. But soon my mom dragged me away from Mako and to get me to show her the wedding dress.

"Mom I wanted to moan to Mako about how he tricked me" I sad annoyed

"You can moan all you want when im gone" my mom replied quickly." Now let's see this dress you chose"

"Here it is mom" I say showing it to her "don't you love it"

"Of course I do sweetheart but are you sure you don't want to wear one of our tribal wedding dresses" Mom said trying to convince me to wear one of them since the day she found out I was engaged.

"No mom I wanted this dress and that is the one I am going to wear plus this goes with the wedding decorations and yes I did sneak a look at the cake as well and I love it.

"Ok Korra as long as your happy with your decision" Mom said while walking out of the room.

The next 2 days went very quickly and before I knew it , it was the day of the wedding.

Chapter 3

I woke up as soon as the sun rose and all I could hear was people arriving and people setting up the aisle and the decorations and I thought to myself " today I'm going to marry **MAKO**" suddenly I had butterflies in my stomach like I first did when Mako and I first started dating.

"KORRA" I hear someone shout

"I'm in here "I shout back

Suddenly Bolin walk into my room and gives me the speech about if I ever hurt mako he will try to kill -me.

"Sure Bolin I will not hurt Mako I love him and don't you EVER say that I would ever hurt him again" I say with pushing Bolin out of my room and slamming to door behind him.

Now all I had to do is get dressed but that was all I had to have my hair done and make up and nail and final wear that dress. I was about to start on my hair when Asami and Pema burst through the doors when Asami starts on my hair and Pema starts on my nails. Soon I was a glowing image of a bride, my hair was half in a bun and the rest was in ringlets except my fringe which stayed exactly the same, my nails were paint aqua blue and the shoes was flat blue shoes and with the dress you could easily tell I was from the water tribe without the traditional dress. Soon my mother comes in and we sit and exchange something old, new, borrowed and blue.

"Here you go" Pema says while she gives me the earring that she wore to her wedding.

"I want this back because it is the only thing I have left that my father didn't own" Asami says as she give me a pearl necklace to wear.

"sweetheart I wanted to give you this because It was my great grandma's when she for married but I add the blue sapphires in it and had it reshaped" my mother says as she puts this elegant comb with blue sapphires and diamond in it and that count all of my something requirements.

Chapter 4

Soon the wedding begin and first to walk down the aisle is Jinora and Iki as flower girls and then there is Pema who look gorgeous and then Asami who is the maid of honour ( my mother was supposed to do it but she will be walking down the aisle with me and dad) as I walk down the aisle I see the flowers which have 3 blue roses mixed in the 17 white rose. Soon I was next to mako who look so handsome in a suit. The wedding ceremony had begun and we had gotten past all the main bits until the vows and I went first.

"Mako I can honestly say I loved you from the moment I met you and I knew you from even before that but that was only the fan talk but from the moment we had an actually conversation I knew that I had to let you know how I felt about you and soon after I did but we didn't get off the greatest of starts. But the only important thing now is that fact I love you and you love me to and that it why I am standing here pleading my love to you" as I finish I can see people eyes tearing up.

"Korra when I first met you I just thought you were and obnoxious fan girl who only wanted to see what we could do but to my surprise you weren't and I am glad that you volunteered to become part of our pro bending team because without you we would have made it that far but as we spent more time together I realised how much I love you and I can honestly say that I will love you for the rest our living life's" Mako says as I could hear people bursting into tears.

As soon as Mako out my ring on and the same with me putting on his the priest says the words I wanted to hear all day " you may now kiss the bride" and me and Mako did for 5 **WHOLE **minutes because we have missed each over.

Chapter 5

the reception wasn't the greatest because it was only to be with family and close friend but Mako and I snuck out half way through to walk down to the beach (I had changed so I would ruin my dress) and we just sat on the sand and kissed and I sat in Mako's arms while we watch the sun set as husband and wife

**the end**

Next is Legend of Korra : the surprise

Predicted to be uploaded within the next week of so


End file.
